


The Sun and The Moon

by Lily_Silvergarden



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Too Many Characters to Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Silvergarden/pseuds/Lily_Silvergarden
Summary: Gilgamesh and Hakuno have left the moon and have arrived in a timeline where the Gods are still around and are still physical presence in the world. Let the chaos begin. As the tag says Gil and Haku are already in a relationship because nobody has four books to get them together, King and Queen of Stubborness.





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of too much mythology/GilHaku discussion with Pryotra and a general annoyance with the thought of Ishtar being seen as SHY. Sorry if its not good, but it was fun to write this chapter.

Hakuno was used to moving around by this point. It came with the territory of not aging. However there was one thing Hakuno didn’t understand and that was why did Gil have to build them a new house everywhere they lived for more than a few months. Not just build, but he would personally design every single one they lived in as well. There had been many arguments where Hakuno had to prevent him from deciding they needed a palace. As it were there many things that still needed to be bought and decided.

“Hey Gil I’m heading out to explore.” That was the best part of any new city, getting to see new things as well trying new things that she would have never been able to do on the Moon Cell. 

Gilgamesh nodded as he went back to talking to a contractor to get a quote on what it would cost to build the mansion, at least it was not a palace, that they would live in. It wasn’t often that she got to explore alone but it would be enjoyable none the less. There was some decorations and furniture that she wanted to order that could only be custom-made.

The first stop she wanted to make was for neither of those things though. Hakuno had been craving Cafe du Monde’s beignets since she had heard of them and now would be the time to get them when she didn’t have to share with Gil. All she would have to do is make sure she brought some home for him to try. It was as she was waiting for her order while sipping delicious hot chocolate that, _that_ feeling returned. One she hadn’t felt since BB joined the Moon Cell or Kiara became the demon that would devour the Earth. It could only be the divine. It was a group of women, all of which were taller than she, though one was only about an inch taller, one was around Gil’s height while the other two easily cleared 6 feet tall.

“Ma’am, your beignets.” Oh they looked just as good in the pictures as they did in real life.

* * *

Tory wasn’t an old goddess in fact, it was only by the grace of her mother-in-law that she was anything close to being a goddess. It had been a simple suggestion to have a girl day while the boys had bonding time with the children, something everyone agreed on. They had gotten quite a bit of shopping done before their stomachs reminded them it was time for a quick lunch. Bethany was still getting used to the modern world so a quick stop at Cafe du Monde before rush hour would be easy.

It was when they entered the restaurant that the feeling of a foreign god weighed heavily in the air. None of the other patrons seemed bothered and it wasn’t a hostile feeling, but it was uncomfortable. If Tory thought she was uncomfortable; Katra, Bethany, and Lydia were beyond tense as they processed the weight.

“You know we don’t have to eat here. There are other places nearby we can go to.” The last thing they needed was a confrontation in an extremely public place.

“No this is fine.” Bethany smiled as they made their way to their seats. The waitress came quickly and took their orders as they tried to find who was exuding such an aura. There were already so many people here that it could just be about anyone. For some reason Tory’s eyes kept drifting to the extremely petite young woman sitting by herself happily eating her beignet. The only way to tell that she was happy was that her body was squirming in delight while her face remained relatively expressionless.

“Tory, the food has arrived.” And so it had. She didn’t know why the girl kept grabbing her attention, but it was time to eat. While they were eating, the feeling slowly disappeared. Tory found herself glancing towards where the girl had been sitting only to see that she was already gone. Could she have been..?

* * *

Hakuno had decided that maybe it was best to head back to the hotel. Though they hadn’t felt threatening, goddesses never meant anything good to anyone. It had taken her years to stop having nightmares of the dog space and she had a feeling she would probably be having another tonight. She had to remember, “I’m not helpless, BB can’t hurt me anymore, Kiara can’t touch me anymore.” Shortly after leaving the Moon Cell that had become her mantra as she adjusted to life outside of a cage.

As she opened the door to their ridiculously luxurious hotel room, Gil seemed to be hanging up on whoever he was talking on the phone. Whoops. In her rush to leave, she forgot to order a set of beignets to bring to Gil to try. Oh well they could go together for as much as she liked the beignets, she did not want to be surrounded by goddesses without someone who could at least annoy them into leaving.

“I found a contractor who can begin on our home in the next few weeks, my mongrel. The chaos of Mardi Gras has caused most of the construction work to be pushed back.” Gil honestly didn’t seem to bothered by it given the way he was relaxed against the couch. Hakuno didn’t hesitate as she laid against him as she tried to push back all those old feelings of helplessness. She was here, she was married to Gil after everything.

“Oh does my treasure want the attention of her King?” Gil’s hand always seemed to find a way to her hair but his grip was always gentle despite the strength that he had. When they had chosen this timeline, they had been made aware that the Gods of various pantheons had a much stronger hold on this Earth, but there had been no holy grail wars and it seemed relatively peaceful.

“...There were goddesses.” Gil didn’t let her say much more than that before picking her up to carry to their room. Silly King, they hadn’t touched her but that wouldn’t stop the thorough inspection that was to come, either way she probably wasn't going to get a full night's rest if Gilgamesh had anything to say about it.


End file.
